Madness
by Reddragon13x
Summary: She must have been mad to enjoy it. She must have been mad to even care about him. But atleast she was in love.


Madness

Disclaimer: I in no way own Naruto and this is a purely fan made story.

This was inspired by fallacy who gave me the quote below and a challenge to do a TobiSakura, the story kinda took on a life of it's own but I think it still holds true to the quote.

--------------------

"There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness." -Friedrich Nietzsche

--------------------

Sakura, looking back could see all the signs of falling in love, but couldn't figure out how it started. Could it have started when he brought her food and stayed to talk to her or when he defended her to Pein or even when he secretly brought her out for fresh air when she was supposed to be confined to her cell? She may never know but she definitely would find out why the hell Tobi was looking at her so weirdly.

"What the _hell _are you looking at Tobi?" Tobi jerked and blushed. Well, she thought he blushed since he was wearing that damn mask.

"Tobi is looking at Sakura-san."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and her fingers clenched tightly onto the table ledge leaving deep grooves in it.

"Tobi, I'm not stupid I know you're looking at me. I want to know _why._" She took a deep breath and forced herself to release the table before she destroyed the only surface she had to eat her meals on.

"How was Tobi supposed to know that when Sakura-san asked what Tobi was looking at?" His voice was innocent but Sakura was sure that Tobi was gloating inside.

"Just answer the damn question Tobi."

"Tobi was wondering what Sakura was thinking about because her face got all scrunchy and ugly looking." She had a muscle spasm, and Sakura leap towards Tobi intending to get a few good punches in before he managed to subdue her.

Tobi surprisingly dodged her and swiftly grabbed her hands and immobilized her.

"Sakura-san should know better than to attack me." He kept his hands there for a moment longer before releasing her.

Sakura was standing and in a defensive position instantly. However when Tobi made no more threatening movements she slowly relaxed and unclenched her muscles.

He left suddenly and without an explanation, but Sakura knew why. He had gone to report to Pein that she was showing aggression again.

Once he had left she collapsed on the floor shaking and trembling. This was why she tried to avoid Tobi, because she lost control whenever she was near him. Because she was in love with him or well on the way to being in love with him.

This was why she hated Akatuski, because they mangled her emotions to the point where she couldn't recognize them anymore. Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura-san, is something wrong?" Tobi's voice was concerned and close to her ear. Looks like he had returned from reporting to Pein.

Ignoring him Sakura rose up quickly and strode towards her so-called bedroom, which was really just a corner of the room with her bedroll. She flopped down onto it and tried to block out the annoying voice of the member currently hovering above her.

Sakura-san, please tell me wha-" he was rudely interrupted by Sakura's bitter voice.

"Tobi, I've been here so long that all my friends probably think I'm dead. I am confined to a single room with only you for company and I'm so sick of not knowing what the hell I really feel like." With that said she turned to face up, grabbed Tobi by his head before ripping his damned mask off and kissing him square on the mouth.

She relished the moment while it lasted as all too soon Tobi broke the kiss before hovering above her, held in place by her hands.

Sakura waited for him to break her hold, to disappear to report to Pein about this newest development, waited for him to do anything. And do anything he did. He bent down and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

Sakura sighed into his mouth and Tobi gently brushed his tongue against hers. For this single moment in time she was at peace and she relished it. Because all too soon reality would set in and she would be unable to continue this farce. After all she was Leaf and he was Akatsuki.

But in the end that wouldn't matter since she would forever savor this moment.

-------------------

Please review and tell me what you think of it.


End file.
